Ses plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes
by ABreez
Summary: Des questions sans réponses, des souvenirs sans futurs, un coeur sans âme... Elle souffre, lui aussi, ils l'aiment, mais en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis...


Amis du jour, Bonjour,

Amis du soir, Bonsoir !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, surtout des fictions d'Harry Potter (Oh ouuui) et je tiens à préciser que Tous les personnages de cet Os appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Genre : Romance/Drama.

Personnages : DragoM / HermioneG / HarryP

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous !

Ps : Quelques Reviews exprimant vos impressions serait super ! :D

Abreez.

* * *

><p>Les pieds glacés sur la barrières de fer du pond, j'inspectais le vide. Sous moi, s'étendait le lac à demi gelé par cette fin d'hiver, les arbres étaient, cependant, nus, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche qui, a vu d'œil, fondait lentement sous les rayons du soleil levant.<p>

Il avait de nouveau neigé cette nuit, sûrement la dernière fois que le ciel et ses nuages nous offraient des flocons immaculés, qui fondent lorsqu'ils touchent votre peau brûlante. C'était le jour idéal, opportun. Alors j'avais décidé de sortir et c'est avec toute la force du monde, la force qu'il me restait, que je m'étais retrouvé au parc de Vincennes, le nez rougit par le froid, la peau nus face au vent.

Mes orteils avaient arborés une couleur bleuâtre, je les sentaient à peine alors que mes yeux étaient virés dessus. Je déviais mes pupilles dilatées vers mes jambes nus, elles aussi glacés par le froid.

Un vent frais surgit soudainement de nulle part, me mordit la peau si fort que j'eus l'impression que la brise m'arrachait centimètre par centimètre cette couche si précieuse qui couvrait mes veines et mes nerfs. Un nuage de vapeur sortit de ma bouche alors que j'expirais longuement. J'approchais un peu plus du bord, du vide, du lac; alors que mes orteils se déchiraient à cause de froid rongeant ma peau. Ma poitrine se soulevait doucement, lentement, au rythme du courant d'air. Mes yeux, quand à eux, pleuraient tout seuls, j'eus envie de les fermer, de me laisser tomber dans le vide et d'être enfin en paix avec le monde.

Mais plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais peur de fermer, de couvrir mes iris gris orage. Une par une, des questions sans réponses se créaient, se fondaient dans le paysage blanc et immaculé du parc. Je songeais longuement à cette vue extraordinaire, les arbres brun ou bien noir, étaient chaudement couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche, tout se confondait, autant le petit pond blanc, à quelques mètres, que la nature, elle aussi blanche.

Que ce passait-il donc dans ma vie, dans mon coeur et dans mon âme pour qu'en quelques mois, tout fut bousculé par Lui, beau blond qu'il était, ténébreux et mâlin... N'était-il pas le prince des Serpentards et n'avait-il pas toutes les filles à ses pieds ? Si, et pourtant j'étais tombée sous son charme... Mais hélas, je n'étais pas la seule. Certes, je me fichais des autres, mais lui, un des hommes les plus précieux à mes yeux était également tombé sous le charme... Nous n'en avions jamais parlé, mais je doutais qu'il sache que je L'aimais. Que j'aimais Drago. Après tout, si je sautais, si je mettais fin à ma vie, tout s'arrangerait... Harry et Drago seraient heureux...

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique au moment où une larme de souffrance coula le long de ma joue endoloris et vint s'écraser lourdement sur mon gros orteil. Je cherchais les réponses à mes questions à travers cette minuscule tache d'eau translucide qui commençait déjà à gelé sur mon pied. Il n'y en avait aucune. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de question, non plus... Je soupirais une fois de plus, créant un nouveau nuage de fumée blanche.

Je m'apprêtais à mettre pied à terre,je n'avais pas la force de sauter, mais alors, je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser ouvertement sur mon dos froid, nus, agressé par le vent glacial. Je coupais ma respiration, en alerte. Une pression des mains inconnus me fit me retourner, mais et alors, je glissais sur la neige fraîchement posée. Je sentis mon corps partir contre mon grès vers l'arrière, vers le vide. Je n'eus le temps que de voir une masse de cheveux noirs corbeau ainsi qu'un visage neutre, impassible et seulement déformé par un sourire narquois, avant de ressentir une vague glacé et dur rompre sous mon dos, et, m'engloutir totalement dans les ténèbres des abysses...

Je vis ma peau bleuâtre se déchirer doucement sous l'eau glacée, du sang émanait de ma chair à vive, et je sentais mon coeur s'arrêter de battre doucement sous ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de sauter, de faire place à un vide éternel qui s'offrait à mon coeur, mais lui, avait oser me pousser... Me pousser pour l'autre.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginer Harry me pousser pour Drago. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il avait éliminer le seul obstacle qui se trouvait devant lui pour atteindre le beau blond...


End file.
